A Crows Flight
by PopcornNinja
Summary: Seto couldn t let Crow die. There was no way that Crow would leave Seto alone. As an act of sheer devotion, Seto find s a way. Now the two of them will seek out Ren together, and survive in this post apocalyptic world. Crow x Seto, Rated T for some language and kissing. Update Time will hopefully be at two week intervals. No Flames Please.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry my followers. My computer has been a son of a Ra for two months so I couldn't access my Hetalia/PJO story. As we speak, I am doing this on my sister's laptop. I'm sorry. If my next chapter isn't up in two weeks, PM me and just get mad at me. I am mad at me. I'm sorry guys/girls. In other news, I`ve begun this Crow x Seto story. I have completely fallen in love with this pairing. Their heart breaking separation killed my feels. So in the justice style of the internet, I`ve brought Crow back from the dead. YAY! Don`t worry readers, SOON I SHALL RETURN.**

* * *

A wise man one said: "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most beautiful of all". To Crow, nothing was more true. His precious Seto had grown up in a dastardly, bleak and unclean world, chasing a girl who he may never find. The maroonette looked for nothing except companionship, and in return had more ripped from under his feet. If that wasn't adversity, the he didn't know what was. In his eyes, Seto was an angel amongst the demons of this world.

Seto, on the other hand, was entranced by his best friend. He was the outgoing, mischievous person he wished he could've been. He was his best friend, the only one for him in the apocalyptic world. He was awed by his mere presence.

But for some reason, life just isn't fair. Though these boys would learn this the hard way.

It had all started with himself finding Crow in a room littered with broken dolls.

* * *

Crow himself was slumped against the wall. His eyes were slightly closed and they were now a dull green, instead of beautiful emerald they were before. His shoulder's sagged with apparent defeat. His usual chaotic and mischievous personality was stripped down to the one of someone who had completely given up hope. That, by itself, completely broke Seto's heart.

"Crow? Crow!"

Crow barely lifted his head from its position.

"Heh. Good job recognizing me." He said softly. "Good thing too. My battery's going to run out any second now." He paused and chuckled softly. "I know, pretty lame right? Seriously... I can't even really see anything anymore."

Seto's mind eventually processed the information. So Crow had found who he was, only to find out he… was a doll.

"You're a-"

"You hit the nail on the head." He interrupted. "You ain't looking at a human. I'm more like these discarded dolls around me. Nothing about me is human. I'm just a broken old toy." He sounded sad as he said those words.

"Maybe... but you're still my best friend in the world!" The caramel-eyed boy cried, meeting Crow's dull green eyes.

Crow's voice became a bit frustrated, raising its volume slightly. "Are you listening? I'm not even alive!"

"You're my friend..." Seto reassured.

"But..." The ravenette's voice broke, "I'm… I'm not human."

"You're my friend, damn it!" Seto sobbed, grabbing Crow's shoulders and enveloping him in a hug. The doll softened a bit, leaning into his friend's arms.

"Okay."

Seto sobbed even harder into Crow's back, his tears coming in rivers down his face.

"Okay." Crow said reassuringly. "I'm your friend. Don't cry now."

"O-Okay." Seto sniffed.

"Heh. It's sort of funny. I'm almost jealous... that you're able to cry." he said wistfully. "But really. That's enough already.

Seto cried hot tears as Crow said that. He barely mumbled out a sound, as his throat hurt from crying and the grief that was starting to eat him from the inside.

"Oh yeah." Crow raised his head, as if remembering something important. "That skull ring I gave you... you still carrying around?"

"Y-yeah. I keep it in my locket."

"That's good." Crow sighed happily. "That ring is proof of our friendship. Our... friendship."

"Y'know." Seto sniffed. "You're the first real friend I ever had."

_"YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE FRIEND." _Crow said in a cold, robotic voice. _"MY BEST FRIEND. MY BEST FRIEND. MY BEST FRIEND. MY BEST FRIEND."_

Seto cried as his voice became more and more distorted, his personality slowly fading away. Suddenly, Crow's eyes returned to their normal emerald-green, cat-like state.

"Thank you... Seto" He whispered, leaning his head against his best friend's.

And just like that, Seto's only true friend had died.


End file.
